vtmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Giovanni Warehouse
What becomes a Malkavian Stronghold in Leaves of Three is a Giovanni Warehouse Fortress in the Redemption storyline. The vicious Chainguns still take a short while to do serious damage, the devastating Rocket Launchers can be dodged entirely, but Giovanni have devastating damage causing Mortis Disciplines. Like the Malkavians, they still have no Aggravated melee damage. Giovanni have Mortis, Potence, and Dominate. Some of them have high enough Generation to use Dominate abilities, but mostly it just slows them down and uses up their blood. They more than make up for it with the power of their Mortis abilities, and their advanced weaponry. Cappadocius, the original Cappadocian, is diablerized by the first Giovanni. If a Storyteller brings a modern Serena in here, it would be fitting to say some words on behalf of her fallen comrades. Rocket Launcher is an ambush weapon that can easily be dodged if you are prepared and is so slow that it probably cannot damage past heals. When used by the coterie, it is a good finisher to do one large amount of damage quickly, before the enemy heals, and the splash damage can hurt obfuscated enemies. Humanity The only change in New York is a potential loss at the end of Orsi International Factory. Tomes and Disciplines There is a tome of Mortis on the second level of the Warehouse, and in the same spot in the Malkavian Stronghold, a tome of Dementation is found George Thorne Agent Thorne is first encountered on the West Side Docks. After Christof has warned him of the "opium" smugglers on board the St. ship, he assumes the party to be Interpol and congratulates them on making it from England intact. He urges them to go back to England, and not to blow his cover. George infiltrates the Warehouse but is pinned down and wounded by Giovanni gunfire. The coterie cuts their way through to him, making possible his survival, although due to his wounds, not his escape. :George Thorne: "Who ARE you, anyway? You sure as hell ain't Interpol." :Pink: ''"What was your first clue?" :Christof: ''"Be content to know that, for the moment, we are thy salvation" :George Thorne: ''"I don't WANT your salvation" :Lily: ''Then you're lucky we give it free" George Thorne is voiced by Kevin Killebrew If the party return to where he was after meeting with Allesandro: "George Thorne is no longer here." "Lots of blood, though." Gallery Wraith1.png|Wraith on fire Giovanni Flame1.png|Giovanni, Flamethrower, and Fire Hose Tome Warehouse.png|Tome Stand placed next to pallets and boxes of heroin, incongruously..or is it? Giovanni Walking Stakegun.png|Giovanni walking with a Stake Gun Frenzy Feed.png|Mortis is hungry work, and Frenzied Giovanni gunmen are not averse to grabbing a bite from their coworkers Giovanni Rocket.png|Giovanni with Rocket Launcher, a devastating ambush weapon Lock Keypad.png|Heroin bags, electronic scale to weigh out heroin, and much more importantly, an electronic keypad to input the codes to a Door Puzzle Giovanni Bat.png|Baseball Bat Giovanni Pistol.png|Pistol Giovanni Revolver.png|Revolver Giovanni Chainsaw.png|Chainsaw Giovanni AR.png|Normal Rifle, equipped in inventory by a mod Giovanni AR1.png|Assault Rifle Giovanni SMG.png|Sub Machine Gun Giovanni Chaingun.png|Chaingun Giovanni get far and away the most powerful summon from the Animalism skill Beckoning: a Ghoul Alligator. Giovanni do not get access to Animalism in the single player game; it would be much more powerful than anything else in Redemption. Revelation In Leaves of Three, the discovery is subtle enough to miss; in Redemption, it hits like a sledgehammer, and is thus enough of a spoiler to be blacked out. Click and drag over the text to reveal it. An almost entirely conclusive clue was dropped at the beginning: Pink speaks as a believer in the Assamite's Path of Blood and its task to reach the summit of Alamut;https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Path_of_Blood_(Assamite) to Enlightenment. He then stutters as he realizes his mistake and attempts to catch himself: "We can climb the path to the summit..uh..or some such." Clues to Pink's identity have also come thick and fast from Dev/Null, but it is left to Wilhem, suddenly reappeared, to tell Christof that Pink is "No Brujah" and in fact an "assassin from Clan Assamite"https://vtmr.wikia.com/wiki/Assamite#Assamite_antitribu "Abdul al-Hazim, master disciple of the Assamites at your service. You must admit I affected the idiotic Brujah aesthetic with flawless perfection. But now I must take my leave of you, Christof. My Taqiyyah is finished. The Tzimisce charged me with preventing you from finding Exalted Master Vukodlak before he arises. Alas they did not specify that I had to put my knife into your heart. So I let you kill my Setite enemies. And taking out that greasy Giovanni boss put the icing on the cake. Despite my best efforts, you came perilously close to finding Vukodlak. But now I have wasted so much of your time that you cannot possibly reach him before he arises, even if you knew where to look. And Christof, sorry that I did not help you out of the kindness of my heart. But no SANE vampire is ''that stupid. Farewell. Enjoy the New Year. And the new AGE!" *** There is a prison cell on the lowest floor, that holds Smashface, a childe of Mr Shreck. Smashface repays his release with the knowledge of the secret entrance into the Barclay Hotel. This exit at the end of the Sewers, in Redemption, leads onto the street next to the New Moon, but in Leaves of Three leads directly to the Hotel conference room. The fact that the Nosferatu have unauthorized access to this private meeting place of the Camarilla is enough of a threat to Mr Shreck to keep him from killing or banishing the party. Leaves of Three Malkavian Stronghold The Malkavians are armed the same or almost the same as the Giovanni in the Warehouse version of the Stronghold. They have exactly the same stats. They use Obfuscate a lot, Dementation a little, to even less effect, and in some circumstances their strongest skill, Auspex, not at all. This is much less of a threat than the single player Giovanni, because of the latter's deadly Mortis skills. All the same, the heavy weaponry, especially when combined with invisible enemies, can do serious harm. Enemies in the vanilla game are coded to only heal when they have escaped and are out of sight. The Malkavians will often be seen to heal, since they are coded to run away while Obfuscated, as Nosferatu also do. A Tome of Dementation, the defining Malkavian discipline of Redemption, is found in the second level of the Stronghold in the Leaves of Three chronicle. Smashface: "The Nosferatu maintain control of the sewers within the city. We also have many secret entrances to 'secure' areas, including the Prince’s offices. Dominic discovered this fact, and threatened to disclose this to the Prince." Gallery Malkavian Run Back.png|Malkavian armed with a baseball bat runs to the safety of his fellows, armed with Rocket Launchers Links Category:Giovanni Category:Malkavian Category:New York City